


Strawberry.

by kaileidohscope



Series: Parallel Universes | kaileidohscope's drabbles [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Timed Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileidohscope/pseuds/kaileidohscope
Summary: ✴Prompted by bisexualkai on tumblr : kaisoo - strawberry milkshake, hate, destiny✴Timing : 00:50:51





	Strawberry.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nakamoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamoon/gifts).



> ➡This are taken from and originally posted on my tumblr Timed Prompt series.
> 
> ✳What is the series "Parallel Universes"?  
> ➡Each drabble is their own story! None of them are within the same universe - unless, of course, specifically stated otherwise!  
> ➡These will be a mixture of kaisoo and chanbaek prompts only.  
> ➡Genres will vary, but the staple is soul-crushing fluff.  
> ➡You can send me a timed prompt / request via my tumblr (@kaileidohscope)  
> ➡If requesting, please leave your AO3 username if you'd like me to formally gift it to you once I finish it!

That fateful day, at that old diner downtown, was where they’d first stumbled upon each other. Six years ago. Only a single word ever came to mind when Kyungsoo thought back to that moment - Destiny. As cheesy and corny as it seemed, he liked to think of it that way. To think that their stars aligned and overlapped for more reason than just mere coincidence or luck.  It had to be something close to magic, but a little more whimsical.

He remembers it all quite clearly. It’d been around noon, on a Tuesday. There was nothing special about this day. There was no rush of schedules or any holiday. It was just a regular Tuesday for Do Kyungsoo.

He’d sought out the Blue Cafe with a particular taste of sweets in mind. They were known to serve the best milkshakes around downtown, and a milkshake sounded pretty delicious to him, despite his casual diet plan. Well, perhaps it was a special day, after all. A cheat-day was definitely a special occasion.

He ordered a large chocolate milkshake and took a seat off to the side as he waited for it to be made. There weren’t many other customers, so it was pretty calm and quiet, and his order was up fairly quickly. He jumped up when his number was called and hurried up to the counter for it, graciously accepting it with both hands and many words of thanks.

It would so delicious, he just knew it. It’d be the most delicious-looking chocolate milkshake he’d ever see! It would have little fudge chunks, thick and cold, and it’d leak over the side a bit as he pushed his straw in - and it’d taste so sweet and delicious he’d just have to get another!

But -- when he looked down into his cup, he wasn’t met with chocolatey fudgey goodness, but instead, his gaze was met with a sickeningly sweet shade of pink. Strawberry. His least favorite flavor. His face pulled up into a grimace, gross, and quickly turned back to return it, only to collide into a hard chest that crushed his milkshake cup, and sent the strawberry grossness all over the place - but mostly, all over the stranger in which he’d just bumped into it.

“I’m sorry--” he fumbled, only able to look at the strawberry mess that covered the person’s shirt. It was all over their chest, on their sleeves, shoulder, and dripping all over the place. He scrambled for some napkins, pushing them into the person’s hands, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you-- I’m sorry” and crouched down to begin wiping up the floor.

“It’s okay,” a soft voice answered, and to Kyungsoo’s surprise - the guy didn’t sound upset at all. Rather, his voice seemed a little sheepish and amused. “It was my fault; I shouldn’t’ve been standing so close to you.” he brushed off, dabbing at his shirt with the wad of napkin Kyungsoo gave to him.

Kyungsoo glanced up at him with a slightly weird expression, and the tall boy fumbled to continue, “oh- I think our orders got mixed up, so I was going to ask, but you turned around so quickly...” he explained, an embarrassed smile on his lips as Kyungsoo stood up straight again.

Kyungsoo flushed faintly, looking at the mess still all over this guy’s shirt, and reached for more napkins. “Gosh… It’s everywhere,” he sighed, assisting the other in wiping his shirt- until realizing that it was probably weird, “sorry,” and offered his own embarrassed smile before letting the boy do it himself.

The boy laughed softly, wiping the rest of what he could of the strawberry mess from his front, “It’s okay, really. I hate this shirt, anyway. I’m Jongin, by the way.”

“um... Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo awkwardly introduced, wringing his hands together. “Y-You ordered a strawberry milkshake?”

“Well yes, but I hadn’t expected to wear it!” Kyungsoo flushed a bit darker as Jongin chuckled softly, “Otherwise, I might’ve ordered chocolate to go with my eyes.”

Kyungsoo laughed softly at that, eyeing the chocolate milkshake - that was apparently rightfully his - still held in Jongin’s hand before he pulled his wallet from his back pocket “Here, let me buy you another one.”

Jongin had smiled shyly, tentatively nodded, and the rest was history.

 

Before that day, Kyungsoo had really hated strawberry, but he discovered a newfound fondness after that. Kyungsoo remembers that Jongin had tasted of strawberry gum the first time he leaned in for a kiss. In that moment alone, he found that strawberry was quite an exquisite taste. But maybe that was just Jongin.

Jongin made strawberry quite pretty. Pink looked stunning Jongin. Like right now, as Kyungsoo watches the younger from their bedroom doorway. His pajama bottoms are the soft ones he wears a lot, a light shade of pink, with little animated strawberry doodles here and there. He never wore the matching top - usually insisting that Kyungsoo ought to wear it instead, so they can match.

As expected, the strawberry pajama top was already held in his hands as Jongin finally took notice of him. His cheeks lifted into that puppy smile of his, a look of silent askance in his eyes as he offered the soft top out to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo scoffed quietly, rolling his eyes with a crooked quirk of his lips, pushing off the doorframe with an extended palm.  _"Fine."_


End file.
